


Zapłacisz za swoją zdradę

by CyanideEmperor



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Abuse, Admirał Jagódka, BDSM, Interrogation, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Shameless Smut, Whipping, Zero hour episode, agent fallus, imperatora cyjanka złe ficki i jeszcze gorsze kinki, imperialne ścierwo, niebieska morda, non-con, rebeliancka szumowina, serce rebelianta dupa imperialsa, w piekle czeka na mnie specjalne miejsce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/pseuds/CyanideEmperor
Summary: Imperium nie tolerowało niesubordynacji. Imperium nie tolerowało potknięć. Lecz przede wszystkim Imperium nie tolerowało zdrady. Ci, którzy dopuścili się tak haniebnego aktu, musieli zapłacić wysoką cenę. A agent Kallus boleśnie się o tym przekonał.Ostrzegam, patrzcie na tagi i ostrzeżenia, to bardzo zły fanfik.





	Zapłacisz za swoją zdradę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).



> Dziękuję za betowanie The_Blue_Raven. I Nichiko za to, że mnie przekonała do popełnienia tej literackiej zbrodni.  
> Pisanie tego sprawiło mi stanowczo zbyt dużą frajdę.

Ciało Fulcruma z całej siły uderzyło o barierkę. Jęknął głucho czując jak przeszywa go fala bólu. Jednak jedynie ta barierka ocaliła go przed upadkiem z wieży Bridgera. Wielki admirał był potężnym przeciwnikiem, potężniejszym niż agent przypuszczał, zbyt potężnym by go przechytrzyć czy pokonać w otwartej walce. Szturmowcy pochwycili bezwładnego Kallusa, unieśli go do góry, zmuszając by spojrzał na triumfującego przeciwnika. Thrawn wyszedł na balkon spokojnym krokiem, nie zdradzając śladów zmęczenia pojedynkiem. Nawet jego mundur pozostał nieskazitelnie biały. Na niebieskiej twarzy malował się gniew, lecz ton głosu mężczyzny pozostawał spokojny, aczkolwiek lodowaty.  
– Masz serce rebelianta. – oznajmił Chiss, a Kallus miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie czerwonych oczu przewierca go na wylot. Zawsze bał się tego wzroku, karmazynowe ślepia kojarzyły mu się z jakąś nieczystą siłą Zdawało mu się, że admirał samym tym wzrokiem odkryje wszystkie najbardziej wstydliwe tajemnice.  
– Uznam to za komplement – wykrztusił w końcu i zaraz zakaszlał. Ledwo był w stanie złapać oddech, Thrawn mocno go poturbował. Całe ciało Kallusa było obolałe, najmniejszy ruch przyprawiał go o cierpienia. Wielki admirał ściągnął brwi w reakcji na jego odpowiedź. Zacisnął usta i po jego twarzy znowu przebiegł cień gniewu. Agent Kallus uśmiechnął się lekko, ze świadomością, że udało mu się doprowadzić zwykle niewzruszonego wojskowego do wściekłości. Ten odwrócił się dając szturmowcom znak, aby wprowadzili więźnia imperium do byłej siedziby młodego Jedi. Alexsandr został brutalnie zawleczony do środka i już po chwili jego nadgarstki znalazły się w kajdankach, a on sam został przykuty do wysoko wiszącego panelu kontrolnego, którego nikt nie używał od lat. Panel miał kształt okręgu. Był idealnym miejscem do unieruchomienia więźnia. Agent zmuszony był wisieć na osłabionych rękach, w pozycji niemal wyprostowanej. Było to zdecydowanie niewygodne, czuł jak krew pomału odpływa z wzniesionych rąk. Widział, że Thrawn odpalił holomapę układu, w którym ukrywali się rebelianci. Jego nowi sojusznicy. Przyjaciele. Zeb. Kallus skrzywił się i zacisnął powieki, kiedy admirał zbliżył się do niego. Gwiezdna mapa rzucała na pomieszczenie i mężczyzn błękitną poświatę, czyniąc twarz Chissa jeszcze bardziej niebieską. Kolekcja imperialnych hełmów należąca najwyraźniej do młodego Bridgera czyniła te scenę jeszcze bardziej groteskową. Ironią było to, że niegdyś należały do ludzi agenta Kallusa, których rebeliant zdołał okraść. Wielki admirał w końcu uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.  
– Być może wysłałeś swoje ostrzeżenie, agencie, ale tym samym podsunąłeś mi ostatni element układanki. – Mężczyzna podszedł do holomapy i wskazał na pojawiające się czerwone przerywane linie krzyżujące się w… Nie, to nie mogła być… – Zobacz, to trajektoria lotu floty generała Dodonny, a to trasa jaką przebyła twoja transmisja. Oddzielnie nic nie znaczą, ale razem…  
– Również nic! – wyrzucił z siebie Fulcrum. Za wszelką cenę musiał chronić cennej informacji na temat położenia bazy. Chociaż tyle był winien Zebowi. – Nie ma tam żadnej planety. Rebelianci są mądrzejsi, niż Ci się wydaje. – Nie poddawał się, choć wiedział, że nie uda mu się zwieść Thrawna. Kosmyk rudych włosów opadł mu na twarz, przysłaniając podbite oko.  
– Szkoda, że nie interesujesz się sztuką, agencie Kallus. Dzięki niej możesz wiele zobaczyć, o ile wiesz gdzie szukać. – Thrawn wyciągnął dysk i zamienił mapę na inną, znacznie starszą. Czerwone linie jednak nadal widniały w powietrzu i tym razem wskazywały dokładne położenie jednego z najważniejszych obiektów rebelii. – Na przykład system gwiezdny, który nie figuruje w archiwach imperium, lecz można go odnaleźć dzięki sztuce starożytnych mieszkańców sektora. Wydaje mi się, że zwą to Atallonem, a teraz to baza twoich rebelianckich przyjaciół. – Na twarzy Chissa malował się wyraz triumfu. Irytujący uśmieszek wkradł się na sine wargi, a Alexsandr był tym przerażony i nie potrafił tego strachu ukryć; otworzył szeroko oczy i rozchylił usta. Wielki admirał spokojnie wyciągnął komunikator.  
–Admirale Konstantine, wyślij flotę do tych współrzędnych. Wkrótce do Ciebie dołączymy – przemówił, a następnie się rozłączył. Kallus skrzywił się, a poczucie winy sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się fizycznie słabo. Nie, to przecież nie jego wina, musiał wysłać ostrzeżenie.  
Thrawn tymczasem odesłał szturmowców, a sam pomału zbliżył się do więźnia. Jego kroki były spokojne i pełne tej irytującej dumy. Cała postawa admirała wyrażała wyższość, na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że uważa się za lepszego od innych. W końcu ujął podbródek Kallusa w zimne, niebieskie palce. Alexsandr chciał odsunąć głowę do tyłu, lecz wielki admirał mocniej przytrzymał jego szczękę, by dokładnie obejrzeć poobijane oblicze.  
– Teraz sobie porozmawiamy, agencie Kallus – mruknął cicho, lecz ton jego głosu mógł mrozić krew w żyłach. Świeżo upieczony rebeliant mógł poczuć na swej twarzy ciepły oddech, Thrawn przysunął się tak blisko. Ich nosy w istocie niemal się stykały, a niezdrowy błysk w czerwonych oczach sugerował jedno – wielki admirał miał zamiar ukarać zdrajcę. Sekundy wlokły się w nieskończoność, gdy przesuwał palcami po jego szczęce, z wyraźnym zaintrygowaniem. Kallus czuł jak przebiegają go dreszcze od samego wzroku swojego oprawcy, gdy Thrawn zaczął głaskać go po policzku w niemal pieszczotliwym geście. Jednak nie było w tym nic czułego, wielki admirał równie dobrze mógł badać fakturę jednego z ukochanych przez siebie dzieł sztuki. Nagle i niespodziewanie więzień poczuł że pod wpływem gwałtownego uderzenia w splot słoneczny nie jest w stanie złapać tchu. Ból rozchodził się promieniście po całej klatce piersiowej, a jego ciało poleciałoby do tyłu, gdyby nie krępujące go kajdanki przyczepione do panelu. Szarpnięcie również nie było przyjemnym doznaniem. Metal wbił się w skórę jego nadgarstków z pewnością zostawiając siniaki. Zobaczył jak Thrawn spokojnie opuszcza nogę, której kolanem wcześniej zadał celne kopnięcie.  
– Ludzkie ciało ma 437 punktów bólu, agencie, i jeśli nie chcesz, byśmy wspólnie odkryli położenie każdego z nich, odpowiedz szczerze na moje pytania. I tak jesteś już stracony. Zarówno dla imperium jak i twoich rebelianckich przyjaciół – oznajmił spokojnie Chiss. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego postanowiłeś wesprzeć tę z góry skazaną na porażkę sprawę, będąc dobrze sytuowany agentem IBB? Coś się w tobie zmieniło od czasu twego pobytu na jednym z księżyców Geonosis. Poznałeś tam jednego z tych rebeliantów, tak? – Sine usta wykrzywiły się w parodii uśmiechu, kiedy wielki admirał uniósł do góry jeden ich kącik. Czy wiedział o tym, co właśnie wtedy wydarzyło się między Kallusem a Zebem? Ręka Thrawna ponownie pogładziła policzek agenta, a chwilę ciszy przerwał krótki śmiech. Błękitne palce zagłębiały się w gęsty, starannie przystrzyżony zarost. – Och, dokładnie, widzę, że sobie przypominasz. Kapitan Garazeb Orrelios, jeden z ostatnich przedstawicieli swojej rasy... Co takiego ci powiedział?  
– Nic! – krzyknął Alexsandr, pragnąc pozbyć się tej niebywale zimnej dłoni. Admirał mógł go bić, przesłuchiwać i torturować, ale to głaskanie było czymś znacznie bardziej poniżającym. Oprawca znowu przysunął się blisko, sprawiając, że włosy na karku Kallusa zjeżyły się.  
– Nic? – wyszeptał mu wprost na ucho, a Alexsandra ponownie przeszedł dreszcz. Ton Thrawna był przerażająco zmysłowy. Coś wilgotnego dotknęło Kallusowej małżowiny usznej, agent po chwili uświadomił sobie, że był to język Chissa. Wzdrygnął się, a mężczyzna delikatnie przygryzł płatek jego ucha. Położył rękę na napierśniku byłego imperialnego i przesunął ją w górę, na złącza, a po chwili zbroja ustąpiła z cichym kliknięciem. Wielki admirał ściągnął jej obie połowy i odłożył na bok, nie odsuwając się jednak od ofiary ani o krok. –Wydaje mi się, że jednak coś cię z nim łączy. – kontynuował swój wywód Thrawn i przeniósł dłoń na klamrę skórzanego paska. Odpiął go pozostawiając Fulcruma w brudnej, wymiętej górze szarego munduru.  
– On uświadomił mi, że... Jeszcze mogę się poprawić – zaczął mówić przerażony Alexsandr, którego obolałe ciało drżało w objęciach wysłannika imperium.  
– Poprawić? – Thrawn parsknął. – Zdrady zdecydowanie nie można nazwać poprawą, agencie Kallus. Należysz do imperium. Należysz do mnie. – Kallus poczuł zimne dłonie pod sztywnym materiałem, błądzące po jego brzuchu. Przełknął ślinę, cały się spinając, a wielki admirał chwycił skraj jego munduru i pomału zaczął odwijać go do góry obnażając umięśniony tors. Kiedy zrolowany ubiór znalazł się pod szyją, odsunął się, by przez chwilę podziwiać posiniaczoną klatkę piersiową swojego więźnia. Sięgnął do swojego paska, by chwycić jakiś przedmiot. Wyglądał jak berło, lecz w istocie była to smukła rękojeść. Pomieszczenie rozświetlił jeszcze jeden blask, tym razem intensywnie żółty. Admirał aktywował elektryczny bicz świetlny i uśmiechnął się złowrogo.  
– Zyggerianie używali ich do utrzymywania porządku w swym niewolniczym imperium. – wyjaśnił. – A ja użyję go, by nauczyć byłego agenta trochę dyscypliny. – Ponownie zbliżył się do swojego więźnia i władczo uniósł podbródek Alexsandra końcówką rękojeści. Więzień poczuł, jak lekko razi go prąd. Zyggeriańskie bicze nie były tworzone do zabijania, ich wiązka świetlna nie czyniła takich zniszczeń jak miecz Jedi. O nie, one były stworzone do zadawania bólu, nie szybkiego pozbawiania życia. Kallus warknął, obnażając zęby by zaraz zamknąć oczy. Pierwsze uderzenie oznaczyło jego klatkę piersiową czerwoną pręgą, a Alexsandr zdecydowanie nie był na nie przygotowany. Cios był mocny i boleśniejszy, niż mógłby przypuszczać. Wygiął się w więzach i krzyknął cicho, czując jak prąd przenika jego ciało.  
– Imperialne ścierwo! Nic ci nie powiem! – zawył. Thrawn odsunął się zadowolony, lecz zaraz zamachnął się jeszcze raz. Końcówka bicza rozcięła policzek Kallusa, który zaraz poczuł jak ciepła posoka spływa mu po twarzy. Wielki admirał okrążył swoją ofiarę, tak by stanąć za jego plecami. Fulcrum cały się spiął, zbliżył ramiona do szyi szykując się na następne razy. Nic nie sprawiłoby jednak, że byłby na nie gotowy. Nagły ból, który przyszedł wraz z uderzeniem pozbawił go tchu, zatrząsł się w więzach wychylając do przodu. Znowu nie był w stanie stłumić krzyku, a w kącikach jego brązowych oczu pojawiły się łzy.  
– Zapłacisz za swoją zdradę, Fulcrum – oznajmił Chiss, a jego głos był dziwnie spokojny, choć poza typowym dla admirała chłodem, w jego tonie czaiło się coś jeszcze. Alexsandr nie mógł zobaczyć czających się w czerwonych ślepiach iskierek podniecenia i malującej się na niebieskiej twarzy czystej, sadystycznej przyjemności. Kolejne ciosy, którym towarzyszyły elektryczne wyładowania doprowadziły Kallusa niemal na skraj przytomności. Chiss miał pewną rękę, a bicz oddzielał mięso od kości. Plecy Alexsandra lepkie były od potu i krwi, a on sam krzyczał wniebogłosy, błagając o litość. Z czasem jego głos osłabł, były agent tracił siły i jedynie cicho skomlał. Jego ręce stały się bezwładne, każdy nerw w ciele agenta palił żywym ogniem. Kallus nie był w stanie się poruszyć, a jego ciałem wstrząsały drgawki. I wtedy nagle Thrawn przestał. Dezaktywował bicz i podszedł bliżej, by niemal czule, miękko wyszeptać mu na ucho:  
– Powiedz mi teraz, Kallus. Czy kilka chwil z Lasatem było tego wartych? – Sine usta znowu musnęły ludzkie ucho. – Pokażę Ci, że imperium jest lepsze. We wszystkim – wymruczał, a jego ręka przesunęła się na tors Alexsandra. Przejechał palcem po świeżej ranie, by go w nią wsunąć, co poskutkowało krótkim skomleniem. Kallusowi było już wszystko jedno, co zrobi z nim Thrawn. Nie oponował, gdy dłoń admirała nagle znalazła się na jego kroczu, ani gdy rozpinała jego rozporek. Jego ciało pozostało nieruchome, gdy Chiss delikatnie zsuwał mu spodnie, eksponując piegowate pośladki. Zadrżał jednak, gdy lodowata ręka znalazła się na jego członku i podświadomie oparł o admirała, najpewniej brudząc krwią śnieżnobiały mundur. Ten uśmiechnął się i ułożył drugą dłoń na jednym z pośladków więźnia, by zaraz nacisnąć go lekko.  
– Thrawn? – wyszeptał Fulcrum słabym, zaniepokojonym głosem.  
– Dla ciebie wielki admirał. Doskonale wiem, co wydarzyło się na lodowatym księżycu. Wiem wszystko, nie musisz już nic mówić – zapewnił go Chiss i przesunął rękę na penisie agenta. Zaczął go pieścić, zabawiać się w niepokojąco podniecający sposób, aby Kallus poczuł, jak szybko krąży mu w żyłach krew. Pobudzony organ zaczął domagać się dotyku. Osłabiony więzień szarpnął się, kajdanki znowu wbiły się w zmaltretowane nadgarstki. Ból z tej części ciała był przytłumiony, już prawie nie miał tam czucia. Chciał krzyczeć, błagając by admirał oszczędził mu upokorzeń, lecz dłoń Thrawna ześlizgnęła się z jego pośladków i skutecznie uniemożliwiła mu wydanie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, gdyż zakryła mu usta. Niebieski palec rozchylił wargi, wsunął się do środka, a zaraz po nim kolejne dwa.  
– Ssij – szeptem rozkazał admirał, lecz agent zamiast posłuchać z całej siły go ugryzł. Mężczyzna syknął i szybko zabrał rękę. Obejrzał naznaczone granatowym odciskiem zębów palce wyraźne zdegustowany, po czym uderzył więźnia w twarz, mocniej chwytając go u nasady członka, niemal boleśnie ściskając. Głowa Fulcruma odskoczyła w bok, a on sam splunął krwią.  
– Rebeliancka szumowina – mruknął Thrawn, lecz ton jego głosu nie był naznaczony gniewem. Kolanem szerzej rozsunął uda Alexsandra zmuszając go do uniesienia bioder i wygięcia się do przodu. Mundur więźnia cały czas pozostawał podwinięty. Chiss również się pochylił, aby musnąć sinymi ustami poranione plecy Kallusa. Wodził językiem wzdłuż ran rozkoszując się metalicznym smakiem krwi i tym jak mięśnie Kallusa drgają z bólu w nieregularnych skurczach. Były agent imperium skomlał żałośnie, by krzyknąć, kiedy naznaczony jego zębami palec Thrawna wniknął między pośladki, a później do wnętrza. Dołączył do niego i kolejny, a Alexsandrowi na samą myśl o tym co wielki admirał zamierza z nim zrobić było niedobrze. Lodowate palce poruszające się w nim, aby choć minimalnie rozciągnąć spięte mięśnie przynosiły wręcz odwrotny efekt, cierpiący i przerażony mężczyzna zaciskał się na nich. Jednak dotyk drugiej ręki zaczynał być przyjemny, dłoń zdążyła się już zagrzać, a Chiss wiedział, w jaki sposób szybko doprowadzić go do wzwodu, sprawić by sam delikatnie poruszał biodrami ocierając się o tę rękę. Pieszcząc jego jądra jeszcze raz polizał jedną z palących ran i uniósł głowę, by wyszeptać mu na ucho:  
– Lepiej się rozluźnij. – Przygryzł małżowinę i pewnym ruchem wyciągnął z niego palce. Przez chwilę majstrował przy swoim rozporku, cały czas poruszając ręką na penisie agenta, powoli doprowadzając go niemal do szaleństwa. Po chwili Kallus poczuł, że na jego wejście napiera coś znacznie większego, wyrwał mu się krótki krzyk, znowu próbował się wiercić i wyrywać, lecz Thrawn szybko go uspokoił wbijając paznokieć w jego nabrzmiały członek. Fulcrum zacisnął zęby, gdy admirał pomału w niego wchodził, miał wrażenie, że Thrawn zaraz rozerwie go od środka. Był poniekąd ciekawy, czy penis Chissa jest równie niebieski co reszta jego ciała. Pewnie będzie miał jeszcze mnóstwo okazji by się o tym przekonać w imperialnym więzieniu. Skomlał czując go głęboko w sobie, na co Thrawn pogładził go po twarzy i zaśmiał się cicho. Policzki Alexsandra, po których spływały łzy, zmieniły pewnie barwę na szkarłatną, lecz mimo wszystko przesunął głowę w stronę jego ręki i otarł się o nią, jak gdyby bez słów chciał prosić o łaskę. Wielki admirał zaczął się w nim poruszać, powolne i mocne pchnięcie za pchnięciem, wywołując kolejne fale bólu. Alexsandr przygryzł wargę do krwi, jego ciałem wstrząsały drgawki, które pewnie dostarczały oprawcy dodatkowej przyjemności. Niebieska dłoń umazana krwią znowu zaczęła błądzić po jego torsie, trącając to ranę, to sutki Kallusa. Po pewnym czasie jego ciało zaczęło jednak przystosowywać się do sytuacji, umęczone mięśnie zaczęły się rozluźniać, a wyraźnie zadowolony Thrawn ucałował go w czubek głowy. Złapał za rude włosy i pociągnął, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. Wszedł w niego mocno, ale zmienił przy tym kąt, tak by teraz z każdym pchnięciem uderzać w prostatę. Agent jęknął, tym razem również i z rozkoszy, pociemniało mu przed oczami. Chiss przechylił jego głowę w swoją stronę, aby spojrzeć mu w szkliste oczy. Poobijana twarz Alexsandra miała w sobie coś pociągającego, wielki admirał zdecydował się obdarzyć go pocałunkiem. Wpił się ustami nie oczekując wzajemności, lecz mimo wszystko jej doświadczył. Kallus przymknął oczy spijając z jego warg własną krew. Po policzkach dalej ciekły mu łzy, metaliczny smak posoki mieszał się z ich słonością. W końcu Thrawn znowu pociągnął go włosy, aby oderwać go od siebie, między ich ustami zawisła strużka szkarłatnej śliny. Alexsandr jęknął cicho i ośmielił się spojrzeć prosto w czerwone ślepia. Widział w nich wręcz zwierzęcy błysk. W tym momencie Chiss wbił się w niego mocno, drażniąc czuły punkt, aby obserwować wyraz twarzy więźnia. Z satysfakcją wpatrywał się w lekko rozwarte, drżące usta i zamglone oczy. Rebeliancki zdrajca był już na skraju, co było widać po reakcjach jego ciała. Wielki admirał zwolnił, zaprzestał również pocierania jego penisa, a jedynie się nim bawił. Kallus westchnął rozczarowany, oddychał ciężko i wiercił się w jego ramionach. Poruszał biodrami próbując się na niego nabijać, by tylko przyszło spełnienie, lecz w końcu Thrawn przytrzymał go i zatrzymał się całkowicie.  
– Musisz poprosić – wyszeptał mu na ucho, a agent zadrżał. Zacisnął zęby i skrzywił się, czując ciepło w podbrzuszu i nieznośne pulsowanie. Tylko kilka ruchów dzieliło go od szczytu. Wiedział, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. Stał na palcach, polegając na odrętwiałych ramionach, nieznośny ból całego ciała mieszał się z rozkoszą, te dwa odczucia były już nie do rozróżnienia.  
– Proszę… – wyjęczał w końcu cicho, oblewając się rumieńcem. Thrawn jedynie przesunął palcem po lepkim członku, sprawiając, że plecy Alexsandra wygięły się w łuk. Wielki admirał przejechał zimną ręką wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, wprawiając go w drżenie.  
– Nie słyszę – drażnił się z nim, przejechał językiem po jego uchu. Kallus przełknął gule w gardle i wyzbywając się wszelkich granic krzyknął głośno:  
– Wielki admirale, błagam! – Jego ciało przechodziły drgawki, nie był w stanie ustać na drżących nogach, osuwał się w objęcia imperialnego.  
– O co mnie błagasz, Kallus? – Niebieski nos trącił kark, ręka mocno zaciskała się na biodrze.  
– Błagam, pozwól mi dojść… – zaskomlał żałośnie Alexsandr, a Thrawn uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Z powrotem zaczął się w nim poruszać, wbijając się prosto w prostatę, zatroszczył się również o jego członek. Kallus zobaczył gwiazdy, i wygiął się pod wręcz nienaturalnym kątem odrywając stopy od ziemi. Krzyknął cicho, czując jak przyjemność rozchodzi się po całym ciele, doprowadzając do spazmów. Biała ciecz ściekała po niebieskiej dłoni. Kiedy mięśnie agenta skurczyły się, zaciskając na członku wielkiego admirała, i ten poczuł narastającą falę rozkoszy. Wykonał jeszcze kilka szybkich pchnięć i ciepła substancja wypełniła agenta. Ten jęknął tylko słabo, cały czas drżąc jeszcze w postorgazmicznym szoku. Thrawn uniósł swoją ubrudzoną rękę i podsunął Fulcrumowi pod usta. Kallus tym razem posłusznie wylizał ją z własnego, lekko słonego nasienia. Sperma admirała spływała po jego udach. Chiss wysunął się z niego, po czym uwolnił sine już ręce więźnia z kajdanków, pozwalając mu opaść bezwładnie na podłogę. Pochylił się jednak nad nim sięgając po małe, szklane opakowanie wypełnione bactą. Zanurzył palce w na wpół płynnej substancji i cierpliwie wysmarował nią plecy ciężko oddychającego zdrajcy, po czym obciągnął jego mundur w dół. Spojrzał na własny ubrudzony krwią ubiór, zdecydowanie nie mógł wrócić na mostek w takim stanie. Westchnął ciężko i pomógł zdrajcy doprowadzić się do porządku, by w końcu przywołać swoich ludzi i zaciągnąć rebelianta na gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Nikt nie zadawał żadnych pytań, a nim obydwaj pojawili się wśród reszty dowództwa zdążył się przebrać w identyczny, nieskazitelnie biały mundur.  
***  
Kiedy kapsuła ratunkowa została przechwycona przez Ducha, Fulcrum ciągle nie mógł przestać się trząść. Na samo wspomnienie czerwonych oczu w niebieskiej twarzy dreszcz przebiegał mu po plecach. Teraz był bezpieczny, lecz wiedział, że Thrawn będzie go szukać i ta wizja wydała mu się dziwnie podniecająca. Dopiero gdy znalazł się w szerokich i ciepłych ramionach Garazeba, poczuł, że nic mu już nie grozi.

**Author's Note:**

> Zyggeriański bicz to reference do wojen klonów, można zobaczyć takie cacka w akcji w odcinkach 12 i 13 czwartego sezonu tego serialu.  
> Z przepraszam za ewentualne szkody na psychice, jakie ta praca mogła uczynić.


End file.
